Lion-o and Liosia betrothed
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o soon meets up with Liosia a girl he knew on Thundera and use to play with. Liosia arrives on Third earth after being sent their by her father. Lion-o and Liosia are happy to see each other. Soon Lion-o and Liosia find out that their father's arranged them to be married. They have to get use to the idea. Who knows maybe the romance will bloom into a lovely flower.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was walking through the forest someone was on his mind. The someone who was on his mind was Liosia. One of his closest friends when he was a child on Thundera. He didn't know if she was alive or dead. He missed her and wondered if she was still out there.

Meanwhile Liosia was in a ship. Her parents put her in there so she could find Lion-o. Because they told her it was important she stay with him. "But why?" Liosia said.

"Because of a deal I made with Lion-o's father and you will know as soon as you go to Third earth where the Thundercats are," her father said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

The ship made it to Third earth. Lion-o saw the ship land. He saw Liosia come out. "Liosia is that you?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o I can't believe it's you!" Liosia said hugging him. "I really missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," Lion-o said. "Wait till the other Thundercats see you," he told her.

"I can't wait to see them either," Liosia said. "I was told to come here to stay with you fro some reason something about our fathers making some sort of deal," she said.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about maybe the others know," Lion-o said.

Once at cat's lair the other Thundercats were surprised to see Liosia. "It's good to see you Liosia and it's good thing you are here too," Panthro said.

"Yes I am glad to see her," Lion-o said. "I am happy that she is alive," he said.

"I'm happy to see you too Lion-o," Liosia said.

"That's a good thing too," Cheetara said.

"Why is that?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes why?' Liosia asked.

"You two are betrothed," Tygra said.

"Betrothed?" Liosia asked.

"You know engaged, pledged, affianced," Panthro said.

"Are you saying?" Lion-o asked.

"You two are going to be married," Cheetara said.

"What?" Lion-o and Liosia said.

"Yes you are going to be married," Tygra said.

"But why?" Liosia asked.

"It's what Liosia's parents and Lion-o's parents wanted," Panthro said.

"So two better get use to the idea," Tygra said.

"Oh okay," Lion-o said.

"Fine," Liosia said.

"Your fathers want you to spend a year unmarried to date first," Cheetara said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

"Me too," Liosia said.

"Good," Panthro said.

Things were about to get complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were still getting used to the idea of being betrothed. They decided it was time to talk to each other and see if anything would start. They would talk about things they liked and things they didn't. "So Liosia would you like to go for a walk?' Lion-o asked one day.

"Sure," Liosia said.

They headed outside to see what there was to see. "There is a lot to see out here," Lion-o said.

"What kinds of things?" Liosia said.

"There a lots of animals, and there are many of the Thundercats friends around here too," Lion-o said.

"Well I would like to meet them sometime," Liosia said.

"Well we might run into to some of them and you will get to meet them," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were walking through the forest. They heard a twig snap and Lion-o stepped in front of Liosia to protect her and made a grab for the sword of omens. A man came into the clearing. "Hachiman you startled me," Lion-o said.

"Sorry about that my friend," Hachiman said.

"Liosia this is my Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"Hello Hachiman," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia," Hachiman said. "How do you two know each other?" he asked.

"We used to play together growing up," Liosia said.

"Yes and our father's arranged us to be married," Lion-o said.

"I see, it must be hard thing to accept," Hachiman said.

"Yes it is, and it's been about two months and we aren't bothered by it anymore," Lion-o said.

"Yes we began to spend time together, you know talking and walking," Liosia said.

"Well I always had a little crush on Liosia and now I think it's more affection than crush now," Lion-o said.

"I noticed that when you stepped in front of me to protect me without thinking twice and looked at me to make sure I was still behind you without thinking twice," Liosia said then kissed his face.

"Oh no problem," Lion-o said blushing.

"I hope our new found affection for each other grows," Liosia said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said.

"It does sound like you both hope for it," Hachiman said.

Liosia got to meet the Thundercats other Third earth friends.

Two new Thunderians came in two months later their names were Ocalo and Catlina they were soon new Thundercats.

"I think it's about time to return to new Thundera," Cheetara said.

The Thundercats returned to New Thundera and there were lots of things they had to sort out. Once New Thundera was save Lion-o and Liosia could get back to continuing their year to get to know each other and bond with each other.

The year only had six more months and they wanted to make the best of it.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It had been over a year since Lion-o and Liosia found out they were betrothed and now they are very much in love. The wedding was about to start. They were very excited about this.

Lion-o was standing in front of the aisle the wedding was being held at cat's lair.

Liosia came down the aisle and took Lion-o's hand.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife,and lady of the Thundercats, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, and lord of the Thundercats for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed.

All of Thundera celebrated today.

The end.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
